Your Shooting Star
by peevesthepoltergust3000
Summary: After several years, Dipper and Mabel return to Gravity Falls, looking for the adventure they had missed for so long. Little do they know they will find much more.
1. Chapter 1

With a slow, grinding, squeak the wheels of the old, beat up car came to a halt. It was lucky that it had, too, because had it gone even a few inches farther, it would have dipped into the lake that lay nestled among steep cliffs that surrounded it on three sides. The car sat on the lone open beach, shaded in grays rather than tans because of the dark night. With a creak the driver door opened, and a young man stepped confidently out of car. He had the beginnings of a thin scraggly beard, but it was obviously not growing in anytime soon. He was thin, and rather short, with short but shaggy brown hair, and determined brown eyes. He wore an old, ragged orange shirt with an even more ragged blue vest over it, and some loose fitting cargo shorts. On his head sat a well-worn trapper hat. All in all, he looked like a weird blend of at least three or four different time periods put together by someone very bad at fashion. But at the same time, it all seemed to fit him in some weird way.

"It's been a long, long time, Gravity Falls." Dipper PInes said as he gazed out at the lake. "Sometimes I thought you might have all been a dream."

It had indeed been a very long time for Dipper. He had last seen this crazy old town about seven years ago, when he was twelve. He and his twin sister, Mabel, had spent the summer with their grumpy uncle (who they called "Grunkle") named Stan. They had been completely unprepared when Gravity Falls held many mysterious, and sometimes unexplainable, secrets. This was a town of wonder and weird, of crazy and mystery. Vampires, gnomes, manotaurs, and many other creatures called this place home, and even though he had not seen it in so long, so did Dipper. He had fallen in love with this place instantly, as he was as curious and clever as they came. The monsters, secrets, and weirdness of this small town were perfect for him.

He had missed it ever since they had left.

Their parents had been horrified when Mabel, being the carefree spirit she was, excitedly told them all of the crazy adventures that she and Dipper had been apart of. They had been forbidden from ever seeing Gravity Falls, or Grunkle Stan, ever again. They had been heartbroken, as had Grunkle Stan, judging from the amount of letters he had sent over the following weeks. But their parents remained steadfast in their decision, and Dipper and Mabel had been kept in their hometown of Piedmont, California ever since. They had grown up, survived High School, and eventually split apart when their lives called in different directions. It had been a couple years since Dipper had last seen his sister, something he was often sad about. She had left after graduation to go on a trip to Europe with some friends, supposedly to "discover themselves." For a while Mabel had called and sent letters to Dipper and their parents, but they grew more and more infrequent, until they finally stopped altogether about a year ago.

Dipper was glad that she seemed to be having the time of her life, but he honestly missed her a lot. They had been super close their entire lives, practically attached at the hip despite their very different personalities. Dipper couldnt even imagine life without her until, suddenly, that was reality. Luckily for him, he had been quite busy at college, but even so, the hole in his life hurt like nothing he could have ever imagined. Every time he thought of a funny joke, or saw something interesting, and was prepared to show it to Mabel only to remember that she was gone, hurt. It was like he was on autopilot a lot of the time, just busying himself until the reality of his loneliness came crashing down again.

On the bright side, his caffeine fueled busyness led to him getting perfect grades in his classes, and quickly allowed him to finish his classes in record time, so that he was done with college within two years.

Now he had returned, hoping he could find some sign of where Grunkle Ford had gone. Stan too, if he could. He had spent many years now dreaming of the day he could return to Gravity Falls and begin uncovering the town's secrets like he had long ago. He just wished he wasn't coming back alone...

Dipper got back into his car, putting it in reverse. He knew where he had to go next, and within a few minutes he was there.

The Mystery Shack.

Dipper got out of the car once more, his breath uneven. It had been so long. He had dreamed of this moment for so long.

For its part, the Mystery Shack didn't look that worse for wear since when he had seen it last. Everything seemed to mostly be the same, if a little more faded, broken at places. The only thing out of place was a suspicious lack of a goat. Dipper wondered what had ever happened to old Gompers.

He reached the doorknob and slowly turned it. Amazingly, it was still unlocked. Dipper suddenly remembered that Soos had become owner last that Dipper had known. Did he still live here? What about Melody? Was Dipper breaking and entering?

The door creaked open, the dark night barely shedding any light on the pitch black room. Dipper reached for the light switch, finding the spot he vaguely remembered from his childhood. He flicked it on, but nothing happened. Dipper had come prepared, however, and pulled out a flashlight. He cast a light over the dark shapes, discovering tee shirt stands and various assortments of odd items everywhere. Dipper walked over to the counter and found that it was very dusty. It seemed that no one had been here in a long time.

"What happened to you, Soos?" Dipper asked out loud as he continued to explore the abandoned Shack. This had been his best lead to finding his Grunkles, and more importantly a good friend. He needed to find out where Soos had gone.

Dipper found his way out of the shop and into Stan's old living room. It, like the shop, was quite dusty and seemed abandoned. Seeing no immediate clues, Dipper decided to head upstairs to the attic that he and Mabel had shared so long ago. He knew that it was very unlikely it would help him find anything but... he just had to see it again.

The door to the attic creaked open, and it seemed just as abandoned as the rest of the house. Dipper sighed, looking out the triangle shaped window he had gazed out of many times when he was younger. It was so weird to be back.

Dipper froze when he noticed the sound. It was...

Breathing.

He wasn't alone.

Terrified, Dipper whirled around, pointing the flashlight at the bed that he realized too late was occupied. The light shined down to reveal a mop of brown hair. A very familiar mop of brown hair...

It couldn't be.

Could it?

"Mabel?" he whispered hoarsely.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mabel?"

It couldn't be. And yet... it was.

Dipper's head was spinning. He had stopped hearing from her, what, two years ago now? Had she been right here in Gravity Falls this whole time?

Mabel hadn't woken from hearing her name, but she did shift, flipping over onto her front. Being careful not to make noise, Dipper crept closer. Looking closely, he confirmed that it was indeed her. She had grown up a little bit since he had last seen her, lost some more baby fat, making her features a little bit sharper. Less cute, more beautiful. She really was an adult now.

Dipper glanced around, noticing that there hints he had missed before. Piles of clothes, a suitcase, her phone charging in a corner.

He was torn on what to do. He didnt want to wake her, but he desperately wanted to know where she had been, what had been happening in her life.

Why she had abandoned him.

"No." He muttered to himself. "Thats not what happened." But still, he felt uneasy as he glanced her direction.

A small ping came from her phone, and it lit up the corner. That was it! He quietly picked up the phone, unplugging it. He wouldn't mess with anything, just see what clues he could find.

The first thing he noticed was the lock screen wallpaper, which featured Mabel grinning while arm in arm with two of her friends from high school. Dipper could see the Eiffel Tower in the background, so this must have been when they took their Europe trip and Mabel never returned. Their parents had thought that maybe Mabel had loved it over there so much she wanted to stay, because she had slowly stopped communicating. But yet here she was in Gravity Falls. Why?

Determined to find out, Dipper swiped to open the phone, but a 6 digit passcode popped up instead.

Ugh. Of course it wouldn't be that easy.

Dipper sat down on his own bed, trying not to sit on a sweater that had been haphazardly thrown onto it. What could the code be?

Dipper knew he could figure it out. After all, who knew Mabel better than him? But it might take some time. She could be pretty spontaneous and illogical at times, after all. Her passcode could be completely random.

Assuming it wasnt some random jumble of numbers, the first thing that popped into Dipper's head as a clue for a 6 digit code was for it to be some sort of date. Their birth, maybe? He entered 083199.

A red x appeared and the answer cleared out. Damn.

What else could it be?

Dipper considered. Knowing Mabel, an important date would be sometime that made her happy. Maybe the day she had left home? He entered 061116. A red flash lit the dark room briefly. So that wasn't it either, he mused.

The day they had come to Gravity Falls, perhaps? Dipper knew the town had meant a lot to his sister, so that could be it. He entered 052312. This had no more success than the last two. Still, Dipper wasn't defeated. He had a hunch that it had something to do with Gravity Falls, so he had two more strong guesses.

The next one was mostly a happy one. The day they had saved the town. The day they had stopped Weirdmaggedon. When Bill had been defeated, the world saved, and the Mystery Shack demolished. It was also when their Grunkle Stan had lost his memories, and through the love he shared with his family, claimed them back. It was, understandably, a very important day in the Pines twins' lives. Even all these years later, Dipper remembered it very well. This had to be it, right? He took a deep breath, and entered 082612.

Wrong.

Dipper shook his head. He had felt good about that one.

That left just one date that Dipper felt could be important enough. It wasn't anywhere near as happy. Honestly, it was incredibly bittersweet. Downright side for a lot of it. But it was a day that Dipper treasured more than any other, because it was his last connection to so much that he had loved. Maybe Mabel felt the same.

The day they had left.

With shaky fingers, he entered 090112. Unlike the previous answers, this one worked, and Dipper was in.

Dipper smiled, his face lit by the bright screen. Even with all their differences, he and Mabel could be so alike.

The message that had pinged earlier and gotten Dipper's attention to begin with dropped down.

"That is crazy, M!" Said someone named Big G in Mabel's phone. Confused, Dipper hit the message to see what this Big G person was talking about. Their chat appeared, and Dipper saw that a couple hours earlier Mabel had sent a video. Dipper opened it, not sure what to expect. Gravity Falls was a place that crazy was the norm, so one had to be ready for absolutely anything.

But still, what Dipper saw shook him completely to his core.

He expected to see some scary monster, or some sort of impossible paradox that could exist nowhere else but here. Instead, it started with just Mabel, smiling at her camera in this very room.

Dipper glanced around. Should he be wary? Maybe whatever this "crazy" was could still be around. He could never be too prepared.

The camera zoomed in on her face. Dipper was confused. Was she possessed, perhaps? The camera shook, as Mabel winked at the phone camera. Dipper had a bad feeling about what awaited him.

Then, suddenly, the camera pulled back to reveal that Mabel was... she was...

Naked.

Dipper's face froze in shock as he took in his sister's bare body. She wasn't particularly endowed, but her breasts stood at attention, her legs spread slightly so that Big G -and now Dipper- could see her-

Oh no.

Mabel grinned mischievously as her free hand cupped her left breast, then snaked down her body towards her... down there. Dipper could see it glistening, she was obviously eager for whatever it was she was about to do.

"This is for you." She said huskily in the video as she began rubbing.

Dipper screamed. He clicked out of the video, unable to take any more.

Mabel, the real Mabel, yelled out as she woke up from Dipper's scream. She quickly reached down beside her bad and pulled something out. Dipper flinched as she pointed some sort of weapon at him and fired yelling the whole while.

He felt something soft and cold hit his face. It was... silly string?

Of course it was.

"Mabel!" He yelled.

She froze, really looking at him for the first time. "It can't be." She said in shock. "Dipper? Is it really you?"

"Yeah." Dipper said with a smile, causing some of the silly string to fall off his face. "Its me alright."

No sooner had the words left his mouth than she flung herself across the room, wrapping around him and knocking him onto his back on the bed.

"I missed you bro-bro." She said into his ear, giving him chills.

For the first time in years, the Mystery Twins were reunited.


	3. Chapter 3

Your Shooting Star 3

Dipper woke up with a raging headache. Where was he? He blinked, his vision slowly coming to him. He realized that he was on a cold, hard floor. It was dark, so it was difficult to tell exactly what it was. Concrete, probably. Dipper sat up, looking around, trying to make anything out in the darkness.

The last thing he remembered was Mabel waking up and hugging him. Whatever happened after that led to him being here was a mystery to him. Where was she now? Was she close?

He got to his feet, feeling around in the darkness. He felt a wall, and followed it until he had surmised that he was in some sort of small cell. The door had cold metal bars, but they were too close together to fit more than his hand through.

"Mabel?" He whispered through the door. Maybe she had her own cell near his. When there was no answer, he called out louder, "Mabel?"

"Son of a bitch." Dipper said. What was going on? He tried shaking the door open. It didn't work, not that he expected it to. He was trapped and in the dark, both figuratively and literally. Had he been drugged? What had happened after his hug with Mabel? Dipper was getting very frustrated by that gaping hole in his memory.

All he could do was wait. It took over an hour, but suddenly he heard a noise. It sounded like a sort of thumping, then a clang. It was sort of like metal on metal. Dipper scurried to his feet, hurrying to the door. He listened close, trying to tell what was happening. Was this his mysterious captor?

Suddenly there was a blinding light. Dipper covered his eyes. After a moment he could vaguely make out a figure, who rushed forward to the door of Dipper's cell.

"Dipper, I'm here." Mabel said. He heard the rustling of keys, then the door creaked open. She grabbed his hand and led him out of his cell quickly. He noticed that she was holding some sort of sci-fi gun. Dipper noticed an unconscious guard in a grey jumpsuit outside the dark room that his cell was within.

"Mabel! You're amazing!" Dipper said as he was led along. "What's going on? Who put me in there?"

"I don't know, but we're getting out of here!" Mabel said as they entered a brightly lit white hallway. They ran, turning a corner, then another. Mabel seemed to know where she was going, but Dipper tried his best to memorize the way. Couldn't hurt to know how to get out if he was caught again and had to make a second escape.

Suddenly, Mabel stopped him, then pulled him back around one of the corners they had just passed. They pressed tightly against the wall as a moment later a pair of men in grey jumpsuits ran past where they had just been, heading towards Dipper's cell. Once they were out of earshot Mabel said, "We need to get out of here before this whole place is swarming with guards."

Dipper nodded. "Smart idea." He couldn't remember the last time Mabel had seemed this serious. She had apparently grown up a lot since he had last seen her.

They kept running through the halls, occasionally hiding from guards that came patrolling past. Dipper didn't know what sort of operation was going on here, but it was big. They would occasionally pass by a door, the first of which got the hold of Dipper's curiosity. "We don't have time!" Mabel said, pulling him away. He could see through the small window in the door a table inside and what looked like chemistry beakers. Everything in Dipper wanted to stay and find out what they were doing, but he knew they had to keep moving. Still, every door they passed he couldn't resist looking and trying to make out as much as possible.

Suddenly Mabel stopped outside one door and pushed it open. She dragged Dipper inside after her. "What are you doing?" He asked. "This isn't the way out."

"We can hide here." Mabel said, glancing around the empty room. "Trust me, Dipper."

Dipper didn't agree. "We need to get out as soon as we can, Mabel, They will search here eventually. We can't just hide."

"I know this place. Trust me, they won't look here."

Dipper suddenly felt uneasy. "How would you know that. I thought you said you didn't know who these people are. And how do you know your way around anyway? Mabel, you have to tell-"

He was cut off when Mabel suddenly rushed forward and pressed her lips to his. His mind instantly was shut down as she pressed her tongue into his mouth. Without even realizing it his hands suddenly found themselves holding her, one on her back and the other on her ass. Her hands slipped around his neck, pulling him closer.

After what felt like an eternity, he finally got out of his shock enough to separate his mouth from hers. "What was that?"

"Don't question it." Mabel breathed. She was much too close. He could feel her chest pressing against his. Despite how wrong it was, he could feel himself growing hard. She apparently had noticed too, as she grabbed down there.

"Just enjoy it, Dipper." Mabel said, a seductive grin on her face. And he was. He couldn't think, he couldn't think, he needed to think, something was off, he couldn't -

"DIPPER!" Came a shout behind them.

The twins turned to see a familiar face. She had grown a bit, but it was definitely her.

Wendy.

She was a bit taller, had filled out a bit, but there was no mistaking the fiery hair, the plaid jacket wrapped around her waist, the old, beat up, blue and white pine tree hat on her head. There was a stern glare on her face.

"Dipper, get away from her." Wendy said, steel in her voice. She held a gun up, aiming at Mabel.

None of this made sense to Dipper.

"Wait, Wendy!" He said, panicking. Even if she was his friend, he couldn't let her shoot his sister. "Calm down! It's just Mabel!"

"No, Dipper. It's not. That's not really your sister." Wendy said.

"Don't listen to her, Dipper!" Mabel pleaded, grabbing his arm. She was hiding behind him, afraid of the weapon in Wendy's hands. "She's obviously gone crazy!"

"We saw them take you in, Dipper." Wendy said, calm and cool even as she held her gun. "She was with them. She's fooling you."

"That's not true!" Mabel yelled, fear in her eyes.

"Why did she bring you here?" Wendy asked. "If she was trying to get you out then why didn't she head for the exit? She was moving you because she knew I was coming to break you out. Even with all the resources this place has, they know they can't stop this one woman army."

"But that still doesn't make sense." Dipper said. "If this isn't Mabel, then who is it?"

"I AM Mabel." The suspect Mabel said, tugging on his shirt violently.

"She's not the real Mabel." Wendy repeated. "And I can prove it." Suddenly she pointed her gun upwards and shot the sprinkler.

"NOOOOOO!" Mabel shrieked, as water suddenly rained down on them. Before Dipper's eyes she began melting before his eyes, much like he had seen clones of himself melt years ago. Within a minute Dipper's sister Mabel was nothing more than a puddle of color on the floor.

The one thing he had not missed about Gravity Falls: Terrifying things he could never unsee.

"We need to go, Dipper." Wendy said, nodding towards the door. "You've got a lot to get caught up on."


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Birthday!**

Your Shooting Star - 4

It turned out to be surprisingly easy to escape the facility. Wendy seemed to have become quite the expert at stealth and combat. They ran into guards once, but Wendy dealt with them extremely quickly, giving them both leg shots with no hesitation.

"Keep moving!" Wendy said at Dipper when he stopped to gawk at the injured men. They moaned as blood seeped from their injured legs.

"You just shot them..." Dipper muttered.

"They were in our way." Wendy answered simply. "We have to get out now, while we still can, Dipper."

"How do I know that you're the real Wendy?" Dipper asked. "She wouldn't have shot people like that."

Wendy sighed. "I've changed, Dipper." She toyed with the still-wet strands of her hair. "As for proof, the sprinklers didn't affect me, remember?"

"There are other ways to pretend to be someone." Dipper countered.

Wendy rolled her eyes and reached into her belt and drew a knife. She swiftly nicked her arm, and showed off the cut to Dipper, holding a steely calm gaze at him. A deep red trail of blood snaked its way down her arm before dripping slowly onto the floor below. "Satisfied?"

Dipper nodded slowly.

"Then let's go."

It didn't take long for Wendy to locate a narrow smash window, almost too high to reach. Dipper assumed it was how Wendy had gotten in. Through it, Dipper could see that it was deep into the night.

"Okay, you need to help me up and then I'll pull you through after me. Got it?" Wendy asked.

Dipper nodded. He squatted down slightly to center himself, cupping his hands. Wendy stepped into his hold and he lifted her up. She wasn't particularly heavy, but Dipper wasn't all that strong so he had a bit of trouble.

"Higher! I've got a grip of the ledge, but just push me up a little bit more, Dipper!" Wendy called down to him.

"I can't, there's nowhere to push at." Dipper said, struggling.

"Yes there, is. Just push me!" Wendy said, annoyed.

"Where?" he cried.

"My butt, you idiot!" Wendy yelled at him.

Dipper blushed as he put his hands on her firm behind, pushing up. He realized that he had accidently found himself in a situation that 12 year old him would have killed to be in. He resisted the urge to grip the firm globes in his hands as he helped Wendy up into the window. Even after all these years she still had quite the effect on him.

After she was through, Wendy flipped around and stuck a hand out to pull him up. Dipper grabbed her hand, and together they pulled him through the window and out of the strange facility. They both stood up, their relieved smiles just barely able to be made out in the dark of night.

"I'm glad you weren't childish about that, Dipper." Wendy said. "You aren't the same kid I used to know."

"Thank you for noticing." Dipper said jokingly. Then, more seriously, "So what can you tell me about what happened to Gravity Falls?"

Wendy glanced at the building they had just exited. "We should get out of here first. Walk and talk." So they quickly put some distance between themselves and that building, and Wendy began to explain what had happened.

"So do you recognize that area at all?" Wendy asked, pointing back.

As he looked, Dipper realized that he did. That clearing, that road, it could only be...

"The tent! Gideon's tent! His Tent of Telepathy!" Dipper's mind was racing as he began to put clues together. "Wait, it can't be. Gideon? HE did all of this? But he was turning himself around."

"Yeah, sort of." Wendy said. "Thats what we thought too for a long time. That Gideon went back to his old ways, and with Stan and his brother gone, it was easy for him to take over the whole town."

"I'm sensing a 'but'."

Wendy rolled her eyes. "But, those of us that have been resisting found out recently that it goes deeper than that. Look, do you remember the mind control thingy Robbie tried to do to me?"

Dipper shuddered. "Of course. How could I forget?"

"That is what happened to Gideon. It's not actually his fault he's like this. He was controlled to become obsessed with taking over the town again."

"That's crazy!" Dipper remarked. "Who would actually want that?"

Wendy spoke lowly, as though telling a scary ghost story. "The only person who stood to gain from it. Who lost everything when Gideon went to prison, and when he betrayed Bill. His father, Bud Gleeful."

Dipper was shocked. "No way!"

"Bud wasn't happy with how things ended up, But there wasn't much he could do about it. He didn't have the charisma that Gideon did, so even if he tried to take over on his own it wouldn't work. At least, not without Gideon. So when Stan and Ford left, there wasn't anyone to keep that close an eye on him. Eventually he figured out a way to bring back the one person who could make the town the way he wanted, his own son. Bud has been enjoying things in the background ever since while his son plays dictator."

"That's terrible." Dipper said as they walked. "So what happened to Mabel?"

"When Gideon was taking over the town, he made sure to take care of Soos. Almost caught me, too. I don't know what Gideon has done with him, but it can't be good. I worry about the big guy. Anyway, Gideon made sure to lay traps for you guys and your Grunkles at the Mystery Shack. He caught Mabel. I don't know exactly what he's done with her, but I know he has tried to turn her, but it hasn't worked." Wendy smiled sympathetically. "She's tough, your sister. She's been resisting."

But how long can she keep it up?"

Wendy's smile faded. "I don't know. But like I said, she's tough."

"We've got to get her out, Wendy." Dipper said, panicking. "Before it's too late."

"Hold your horses, dude." Wendy said. "We're working on it, but there aren't many of us. We can only do so much."

"I know, I'm sorry. I just can't help but worry about her."

Wendy put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't sweat it, man. I get it." Wendy stopped suddenly. "We're here."

Dipper recognized this place instantly. The bunker. It was where he had first found the third of Uncle Ford's journals all those years ago, and then later had gone on a crazy mission along with Mabel, Wendy, and Soos.

"Just like old times, huh?" Dipper joked.

"Yep." Wendy said coolly.

She then picked up a rock, using it to hit the branch that activated the entrance to the bunker. The tree sunk into the ground, revealing the entryway. They made their way inside and traveled through several rooms, eventually coming to a metal door that Wendy swung open. They were greeted by the meager cheers of a few people. Inside were Toby, Grenda, Thompson, and, Dipper was pleased to see, Pacifica.

After a bout of cheering, hugs, and long awaited greetings, Dipper asked, "So this is it? Everyone else is gone?" He hadn't meant it to sound as depressing as it did, and he felt a pang of regret when all of their faces darkened.

"Not quite." Wendy said. "We think there might be some other groups hunkered down somewhere, but we just can't find a way to reach them. We know for sure that McGucket is out somewhere giving Gideon hell."

"So do you have any sort of plan?" Dipper asked.

"Well, we were actually, like, just waiting for you or your Grunkles." Pacifica admitted. She had grown up a lot since Dipper had last seen her, and was undeniably now a blonde bombshell. If she wasn't a model already, it was easy to see her being quite successful as one.

"We can't beat Gideon!" Grenda practically yelled. She had grown up a lot too, although she was nowhere near looking at Pacifica's level, but she had come a long way from where she had been when Dipper had seen her as a kid, and was definitely looking better than Dipper would have expected.

I, uh, I'll try to figure something out." Dipper said, suddenly feeling very tired.

"No pressure, dude." Wendy assured him, giving a thumbs up.

"I'm feeling pretty tired, is there anywhere I can get some sleep?" Dipper asked.

"Sure! I'll show you!" Thompson said, hopping up to lead Dipper around. He bid the others goodnight and followed. As they wandered the chambers of the bunker, Dipper felt like he was forgetting something, like there was some important detail that he should be seeing, but Dipper couldn't tell what it was. Maybe he would remember in the morning. Thompson showed Dipper to a mostly empty room and bid him goodnight. Dipper saw a musty mattress sitting in the middle of the floor and collapsed on it, too tired to worry about how long it might have been sitting there unused. He fell asleep almost instantly.

Dipper was awoken by knocking at his door. He was unsure about how long he had been asleep. The door slowly opened and a figure walked inside. Dipper fumbled to turn on a nearby lamp to see who it was.

As the light swept over the room, Dipper saw that his late night intruder was none other than Wendy. As she stood over him, the first thing that he noticed was that she was wearing his old pine tree hat. The second thing that he noticed was that his hat was the only thing she was wearing.

Wendy looked down hungrily at Dipper. "Hey dude." She said huskily. "I've waited a long time for this."


End file.
